rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Whiffler Shabadoo
Whiffler the Drunk is a friendly alcoholic who joined Team Parade after protecting Totchi from the Kabuki Kings. He specializes in being too big, and too drunk, to take down during a fight. He has developed significant Friendship Bonds with most of the party and with Steel, a friendly rivalry. Biography Whiffler’s past is shrouded in mystery and not much is known about him. All he does is drink and sleep. But something in his past must have caused him to become the way he is now… Personality Despite his constant drunkenness, Whiffler is well aware of what’s going on around him. He also has incredible insight on any situation. He may say things that sound crazy but are later discovered to be the truth. Always a voice of reason…well sort of. He has a deep personality and caring soul which he cares little to show, except to the friends closest to him. In Combat To borrow MMO terms, Whiffler is the team's tank. *Whiffler has extremely high hitpoints and feels little or no pain when drunk. *Whiffler can Trash Talk (taunt) a target. This defends weaker allies by forcing the target to attack Whiffler. *He has a variety of offensive abilities that do low/medium damage. *Extremely powerful enemies can put Whiffler near-death in a few moves while normally killing any other party member in one. However, he isn't always as useful as you'd hope. *Whiffler sometimes does pointless things, wasting his turn. Attacks When Whiffler does basic melee (chooses the fight command), any of the following things might happen: *'Whiffler Prod': The Whiff pokes the target with his whiffle ball bat, for light/medium damage. *'Whiffle Swing:' Whiffler swings at the target's upper body, for light/medium damage. *'Whiffle Knick: '''Whiffler runs at his target, getting into a position where he knicks his foe in the nuts. B.A.A.s Whiffler can perform these B.A.A.s: *'Trash Talk:' Taunts the target with foul language, usually provoking that target to focus on Whiffler, instead of a more easily-defeated member of Team Parade. *'Line Drive:' Whiffler tries to smack some random thing into orbit with his whiffle ball bat. Extremely low accuracy. *'Pain Train:' Whiffler builds up momentum, running toward and ramming into the target for medium/high damage. *... Special B.A.A.s *'Engine Drive 8:' (Steel/Whiffler) A special and longer variation of '''Engine Drive X', with the two bat-wielders doing a complete figure 8-loop run following the first dual-strike and delivering another one onto the target. Team B.A.A.s *'Engine Drive X:' (Steel/Whiffler) The two bat-wielders run at the same target, throwing their weight and momentum into a dual-strike. *'All Aboard:' (Whiffler/Steel) Whiffler performs Trash Talk with Steel delivering a quick sword strike onto the target, allowing Whiffler to finish off by using Pain Train. Trivia Whiffler once joined the Kabuki Kings out of sheer drunkeness in RPG Parade 17: The Age of Steel (Part 1) and RPG Parade 18: The Age of Steel (Part 2). For the information during his time in the Kabuki Kings, see Drunken Kabuki Thug. Category:Team Parade